Colonists
Colonists make up the population, Colonists have Attributes, Skills and Genetics. Attributes Colonists have different Attributes that affect their productivity, lifespan and manageability. Happiness is the most important Attribute, as it affects almost everything; productivity, chance to procreate, willingness to follow policies and most importantly happy colonists do not rebel. Productivity is the measure of how effective your colonists are, an effective colonist will increase the yield of any given job, while an ineffective colonist will be less bountiful in their work or even hurt production, so some times it is better to not have an ineffective colonist working, or have them working less significant jobs. Health determine a colonist's projected lifespan, health can increase or deteriorate over time, excellent health can prolong lifespan, while poor health shortens it. Starvation causes rapid decrease in health until death is imminent. Use of the fitness pod will increase health tremendously. Age/Life Expectancy lets you know how old a colonist is, and how long the colonist is expected to live. Skills and Jobs Colonists have different skills, skills determine how good at a job each colonist is. There is a skill for each possible job in the Colony. Cooking determine how good a colonist is at preparing food, a skilled chef can prepare food faster and with less food consumption. Cleaning determine how good a colonist is at cleaning, though cleaning is a job, every colonist also cleans after themselves, a skilled cleaner will leave less mess, and/or clean faster. Messy Pods will decrease productivity. Science determine how good a colonist is at working a Science-, Hospital- or a Architect-Pod, a Scientist increase productivity in these pods tremendously, as they only work at 20% capacity without at least one scientist. Mining determine how good a colonist is at mining manually, this is typically only necessary at the beginning of the game, but a miner allows you to gather resources which will later be more readily available through Input-Pods. Farming determine how good a colonist is at working in farming pods, a skilled farmer can maintain both types of farming-pods with the least amount of water, and food consumption. Maintenance determine how good a colonist is at repairing and maintaining function and life support. All colonists maintain the pods they live- and work in, maintenance personal perform maintenance in the entire outpost. Low levels of Maintenance can cause pods to go into disrepair, after which they must be scrapped into Pod Compounds, which requires Carbon Compounds and causes pollution. GeneticsCategory:Terraform Genetics are global for all your colonists, Genetics consist of several traits, when the player choose their origin and character, the colonists will gain a few starting traits, but through policies and playing style the colonists will adapt to their environment through Genetics. Once a trait has developed in your population the player will be able to see this development, but only through a hospital-pod can the player gain insight into developing traits. To alter the path of genetics, the player must alter their play style, if an unwanted trait is developing the hospital-pod will be able to tell the player so, and why it is developing, allowing the player to alter their playing style before the trait evolves. Wants/Wishes The colonists will each have their own ideas of what their ideal society looks like. They could have wishes for access to specific buildings or resources, higher quality living or tighter community. This will provide the colonists with a general higher level of happiness(?) and also give them more individual personalities. The player should be able to complete all/almost all wishes regardless of policies, but some would be more/less difficult with specific policies in effect.